


Blue Eyes Met Green

by Harrysbackforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, NO ONE DIES I SWEAR!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbackforlou/pseuds/Harrysbackforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were tired of being forced to have beards to cover their relationship. Eventually they hoped it would change but it didn't seem like it would. Until they got the text...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything I've Ever Wanted

"Louis! Can we at least talk about this?"  
Harry pleaded. Management has just pushed yet another ghastly beard on them to hide their relationship.  
"It's not fair! I hardly have you to myself anyways because they're always pushing me around with Eleanor. But now I have to watch you stroll around and go on fake dates with someone you don't even care about!"  
Harry just stood there not knowing if he should comfort the other boy or attempt to explain why it was happening.  
"I'm sorry their making us do this but there's nothing I can do about it. You know that a large chunk of the fanbase might leave if we were actually seen together."  
Harry knew how hurt Louis must feel. He walked over and embraced the other boy. He was so small and fragile like a china doll. His blue eyes reflected the hurt he felt and they glossed over with tears. He just hugged him tighter and he to was crying.  
"I'm sorry for yelling I just don't think I can deal with their games anymore. It's pushing us away from each other and it's not fair."  
Harry looked down at Louis and smiled despite the sadness he felt.  
"It will get better I promise, we just have to wait."  
He knew it may never get better but they both needed some amount of hope to hold onto. As Louis backed out of the hug he turned his head up to look at Harry, the boy he called his own.  
"You really think things are going to get better? You really think that?"  
Harry looked at him saying the only thing he could.  
"Well I don't think things could get any worse, but i'm pretty sure things will get better really soon."  
He smiled at Louis and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Now hows about I go make you some Hot chocolate?"  
Louis gladly took the offer nodding his head eagerly. Harry strolled into the kitchen to make his Boo Bear the best hot chocolate he would ever taste. Louis went and sat down on their couch, listening to the sound of Harry humming along while he was making his cocoa. Harry always cooked for Louis, mainly because if Louis tried to cook he'd burn the whole flat down.  
"Your hot chocolates finished!"  
Harry said in a sing-song voice as he walked to the living room.  
"Hey Harry."  
Louis looked at him as he sat down  
"Yes Boo Bear?"  
Louis loved his little nickname. It was cute yet endearing.  
" I was wondering if maybe we could watch Lady and the Tramp? It would really cheer me up."  
Harry looked over to Louis, laughing at the puppy face he was pulling.  
"Sure we can Louis. Anything for you."  
Harry stood up and made his way to the entertainment center. Lady and the Tramp was right in the front because it was Louis' favorite. He hit the button on the player and put the disc in.  
" Thank you Harry for still agreeing to watch this with me even though I've completely worn it out."  
As Harry stood up to walk back he couldn't help but smile.  
"It's kind of grown on me so I could watch it with you all the time if you needed. I'll do anything for you Lou."  
The sincerity in his voice couldn't have been more genuine. When he sat down next to Lou,he sort of plopped down on the couch. Louis moved over into Harry's lap just to find comfort in the other boys shoulder. Harry leaned his head down and rested it on Louis'.  
"You know what would go really good with this movie? Popcorn."  
Louis couldn't have agreed more. The thought of feeding each other popcorn made him smile.  
"You know that would go great with this, but you'll have to make it cause I would probably burn it."  
Harry laughed at him. He couldn't help but agree with him. The last time Louis tried to make toast, he set it on fire.  
"Well your gonna have to move your head in order for me to do anything."  
Louis reluctantly lifted his head of Harry's chest. As Harry walked in to the kitchen Louis couldn't help but laugh at is little bubble butt.  
"What's so funny?"  
Harry yelled from the kitchen. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Oh nothing except for the fact you have the cutest little bum I've ever seen!"  
He was still giggling at it.  
"Well you're not exactly lacking in that department either to be honest."  
Harry had to admit, Louis' bum could turn a straight man gay in a heartbeat. *beep beep*  
"Popcorn is done!"  
Harry walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Louis again. Louis just nonchalantly slid over into Harry's lap.  
"You're like a child always seeking attention from the ones you love and the ones who love you back."  
Louis just responded with a smile. He picked up a few pieces of popcorn and shoved them in Harry's mouth.  
"Feeling cheeky are we?"  
Harry then in return shoved a handful of popcorn into Louis' mouth They both just sat there laughing at each other and their absolute immaturity.  
"Harry you complete me please don't ever leave me."  
Harry just sat there an responded the best he could.  
"Louis, I would never leave you,You're everything I've always wanted and I could never let you go."  
He nuzzled into Louis' hair. Louis looked up at harry and was greeted by the sweet mile he loved to see. He kissed him slowly on his cute pink lips. As he pulled back there was a sweet glisten in Louis' eyes.  
"Harry could you sing for me?"  
Harry couldn't refuse Louis of that.  
"Come here love."  
Louis slid over into Harry's chest, the sound of Harry's heart beat lulling and soft. Harry sang his verse from Little Things and Louis fell asleep almost instantly. Harry slowly fell asleep in turn to the sound of Louis' heartbeat echoing his. It was so peaceful and lulling. As they slept, each dreamt about the other. Whilst they were asleep, Management was reconsidering the boys numerous please to come out. Te discussion being held behind closed and locked doors could make or break the boys relationship and the entire fanbase. Their entire future as a couple was riding on that decision.


	2. My First, My Last, My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's numerous attempts had something good come of them. But how would the boys react? How Would the fans react...

*zz BZ* Harry's phone was vibrating across the side table. The buzzing meant he had a new text message. Harry slowly woke up, trying not to move to much as doing so would wake Louis. He heard the buzzing of his cell on the table next to him. He reached over, picking up his phone but was puzzled as to why someone was texting him at 10 o'clock at night. He unlocked it and realized it was from their management team. His heart beat sped up. A text from them was either really good or really bad; never inbetween. He shakily tapped the icon to open the message.

**From: Management**

**-We have discussed yours and Louis' please to come out.**

**  
**Harry froze. He was terrified to read further not knowing what this could say. He looked back at his phone and continued reading the message.

**-We have disccused yours and Louis' please to come out. The management team as a whole has decided that you two may come out. You may make the announcement at your next interview. We wish you much luck in this conversation.**

**  
**Harry almost dropped his phone. The joy he felt was overwhelming. His eyes glossed over with tears of happiness. He had to tell Louis.

"Louis! Louis wake up! Louis!"

Louis stirred a little unaware as to why Harry was trying to wake him up.

"LOUIS! WAKE UP!" 

Louis finally opened his eyes. He was greeted by the happiest Harry he had ever seen.

"Why are you so happy?" 

Harry thrusted the phone torwards Louis, urging him to read the message. He watched Louis' eyes read down the screen, the happiness slowly erupting onto his face.

"This isn't real. Please tell me this is real!?"

Louis looked up at Harry who was crying now because of sheer happiness.

"It's real. It's all completly true Louis. We did it. We can come out."

Louis launched himself onto Harry, engulfing him in a giant hug.

"This is amazing! Incredible!"

Louis was crying the happiest tears he had ever cried.

"We have to call the other boys and tell them." 

Louis handed the phone back to Harry, urging him to call the other lads and tell them. Harry grabbed the phone and dialed Zayn's number first. The phone rang a couple of ties before he answered.

"Ello? What are ya calling for at 10?" 

Harry was shaking from excitement.

"The management team said we could come out! They're letting me and Lou come out!" Zayn was also excited for the boys. He knew they had waited long and hard for this opportunity.

"Oh my gosh! I;m so excite for you guys! I'll buy a cake to celebrate!" 

Harry was laughing at the fact Zayn had said that.

"Sure you can. You, Niall, And Liam could come over and we could have a party of sorts!"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh at the other boy's enthusiasim about the entire thing. "Well you better call the other boys and let'em know! I bet they'll be excited for ya too! Well we have got a long day tommorow so i'm going to bed. Bye Harry!"

Harry heard the click of the phone as Zayn hung up.

"What's this I hear about a party?"

Louis looked at Harry puzzled over talks of parties.

"Oh! Zayn said he was going to buy us a cake to celebrate. I'm going to call the other boys and see if they want to come too!"

Harry spent the next hour calling the other boys telling them about the god news and then inviting them to the party.

They were all really excited for Louis and him which was a good thing. Harry wasn't sure how the other boys would react to it. Louis made sure to call his family and tell them too. His mother was happier than even Louis and Harry were. She knew how much they had both struggled in being able to come out. It hurt as much as it hurt them sometimes. Now though, She felt at peace at the fact her son and his boyfriend could be truthful with the fans they had been lying to. Harry wanted to wait till he saw his family in person to tell them. After the boys had called everyone they went to sleep. They had an interview and then a signing tommorow. They would publically come out at the interview Harry and Louis were both nervous on how the fans would  respond. They knew it wasn't important though as long as they got to be together. It seemed as if nothing in the world mattered when they were together. Nothing else was important when they were with each other. Harry, who generally had bad dreams, Finally could sleep soundly. As they slept Louis held on to Harry like a koala.

Louis woke up around nine. Their interview was at twelve so it was no big deal. Louis rolled over to wake up Harry, But he wasn't there. Since Harry wasn;t normally up before him, Louis was a bit confused. He got up and headed torwards the kitchen. Louis was greeted by Harry, but all of the other lads were there as well. 

"Louis!"

Harry jigged over and led Louis to the table which was covered in breakfast foods. There was bacon, eggs, waffle, pancakes, and anything else you could think of.

"Mornin sleepy head!"

Harry was always cheery when he eventually woke up.

"Morning everyone."

Louis sleepily sat down.

"So how ya guys plannin on comin out?"

Niall, who was always making their relationship painfully obvious, was the one who was most excited for them out of the boys.

"We're not positive on how we're going to do it yet Niall."

Harry was still contemplating how they would go about the whole thing.

"Maye when they ask us what we like in a girl, We can just say it then?"

Louis' idea was a good one. It made sense and it was practically fool proof. Zayn piped up from across the table.

"That sounds like it would wor k but we have to make sure you two sit next to each other."

Liam and Louis exchange ooks.

"I'll make sure Harry and Louis sit down first then we can all follow in suit."

Liam just made sure the plan was perfect. The boys all sat and ate breakfast together. Around 10 all of the m dispersed into different rooms to get showers and change. Of course, Harry and Lou didn't split up. Louis made sure Harry was dressed correctly and Harry made sure Louis' pants were cuffed just right. Before htey walked out to go join up with the other boys, Harry pulled Lou back.

"Harry, we have to go,"

Louis was confused as to why Haz pulled him back.

"Before we go, there's something I need to give you Louis,"

Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a little square box. Louis cupped his hands over his mouth, for he knew what was going to happen.

"Louis, We have been dating for 3 yearsand you're my first, my last, my everything,"

Harry took Louis' hand in his own

"Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal an elegantly engraved engagement ring. Louis felt  tear roll down his cheek.

"Yes Harry! Yes of course I will!"

He jumped on Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Everything was perfect.


	3. We Can Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I have school and such so yeah!

Their van pulled up to the interview building. Louis looked over at Harry, who was wringing his sweaty hands in his lap.

"It's okay love. We can do this."

Harry looked up to Lou. Blue eyes met green and they were calmed instant;y.

"We've got the whole world in our grips when we're together. Nothing can keep us apart."

Louis leaned over and kissed Harry, soothing his nerves. They looked into each others eyes, and everyone else in the world vanished. It was only them. That was all that mattered.

"Come on boys!"

Their bodygaurd, Paul, was yelling at them to get out of the van and into the interview. Liam looked back at the two of them.

"It's now or never boys."

Liam gestured for Haz and Lou to get out of the van first. Louis' ring glinted against the sunlight and camera flashes. Harry walked right next to Louis then entire way to the door. When they stepped inside, they were whisked away to get their hair styled and stage makeup put on. Louis, Zayn, and Niall's hair were all styled into their signature quiffs while Harry and Liam's hair was left untouched. There was really nothing you could do to tame Harry's curly locks and you can't style a buzz cut. Right before they had to go out on the set, Louis pulled Harry aside. 

"Harry I was planning on proposing to you after the interview but you got to me first so here goes nothing."

Louis mimicked Harry's exact same gesture of kneeling on one knee before the one whom he would share his life with.

"Harry Edward Styles, will you accept this ring as a promise from me to love and to hold you until death do we part?"

Harry looked at the silver ring Louis was holding.

" Yes Louis I accept it!"

Louis slipped the ring on to Harry's finger and kissed him.

"Boys! Stage in 30 seconds!"

One of the production managers yelled this from accross the set. The boys all got in a line, making sure Lou and Harry were in the front.

"You can do this guys."

Zayn had leaned in between them to whisper those few words of encouragement. Before either of them could say thanks though, they were being pushed onto the set. Harry and Louis sat on the far end of the couch closest to the interviewers. Zayn, Niall, and Liam quickly followed behind them.

"So! We have One Direction here with us today!"

The cheers were absolutely deafening.

"They're here to answer some questions and promote their new album Take Me Home! So boys how did you go about writing all your songs?"

The boys laughed a little and looked at eachother.

"Well we have certain songs that we all wrote together and certain songs that were written for us."

Liam was usually the on who answered the questions like that seeing as he was the know how of the group.

"Speaking of which, Little Things was given to us by Ed Sheeran. He thought our vocals would go well with the songs smooth guitar melodies."

Louis loved talking about Little Things. It was his favourite song on the album.

"Also, They Don't Know About Us is about me and Harry here." 

There it was. Louis finally said it to everyone. The interviewer looked a little puzzled.

"What do you mean by it's about you and Harry?"

Me and Lou are engaged as of today and have been dating for 3 years."

Harry reached over and grabbed Louis' hand. The entire audience gasped. Then, 2 girls both stood up in unison and started clapping. They were both wearing 'I ship Larry' shirts. A few more people stood up and started clapping. Soon, almost the entire audience was appluading and cheering. The boys all looked at each other and smiled because of the positive reaction. Harry turned back to the interviewer.

"So, would you like to see Louis' ring?"

The audience had all sat back down but whistled and hooted to see Louis' gorgeous ring. Louis held up his hand to show his beautiful engagement band.

"Wow! This is quite a shock! So, what is Eleanor's role in this all?"

Louis' hand started to sweat a little

"Well actually, Eleanor and I are just really good friends. Our management team wanted to keep Harry and I's relationship under wraps because they weren't sure how our fans would react."

The interviewer was listening closely, interested in the story.

"Okay I understand. Well it's a good thing you can be truthful with everyone now!"

Hary was nodding and so were all the rest of the boys. "Yeah i've been trying to out them but I kept it subtle." 

Most of the audience giggled at this. Niall had proven e was the captain of their little ship, as the fans called it. They were all so excited the fans were handling it well. It was everything they had hoped would happen. Louis and Harry soon started talking to the intdrviewer about wedding plans and when the relationship started.

"Well I think that's all the time we have today! Everybody give it up for One Direction!"

The boys stood up waving to the audience.As they were walking off, Harry grabbed Lou's hand and kissed him on the cheek. All the Larry shippers cheered even louder when that happened. When they got back into their van that was waiting outside, they all had a group hug in the middle. The van was seperated into 3 sections, the front,middle and back; each section had a privacy sheild in it. As always, Lou and Harry took the back and closed off the section. Harry leaned over onto Louis' shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you Louis. I love you so much."

Harry looked up to face Louis. He brought his face closer to Louis. He kissed him so passionetly and full. Louis just let go of everything and fell farther into the kiss. His hands moved to Harry's waist, Pulling him closer. He brought his left hand up and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair. Harry had one hand on Lou's face and one on his thigh.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS ATLEAST WAIT TILL WE GET HOME!?" Niall yelled from the other side of the barrier.

Louis and Harry broke off blushing madly and rolled up the barrier. They looked at the other boys who were all enveloped in laughter and they couldn't help but laugh at themselves. They conversated with the other boys. Lou and Harry would pick up where they left off when they got back to the flat later.

"So Zayn, what's the cake you're getting us gonna say?"

Harry was curious on wether or not Zayn was actually getting the cake.

"Not sure yet. Maybe I'll get one of the pictures the fans made of you guys and put it on there." 

All of them chuckled a litte. They had seen quite a few of those pictures and they had to say, the fans did a pretty good job on them.

"We could use the one where they have Harry kissing Lou's cheek while they're in the photo booth!"

Niall still remembered that picture. It was on that everyone thought was edited but it wasn't. At the time, management actually took the picture and edited out Harry so he didn't out himself. Now though, the truth was out and they felt free from the lies.

"That would be wonderful! I can go put in the order for it later!"

Zayn said this with one of his signature full mouth grins that spread from ear to ear.

"Well, we have a signing to get to so the order will have to wait."

Liam was lookind down at his phone whilst saying this. He was checking the tweets from the fans and looking at the worldwide trends.

"So what are the trends lookin' like right now?"

Niall was always eager to hear what the fans had to say.

"Well, most of them are about the interview. All the Larry shippers have 'S.S. Larrysettingsail' trendind and there are tweets heare and there about the signing."

All the boys were giggling at the Larry trend but were cut short when the driver alerted them that they were at the signing. Louis looked over at Harry. He grabbed his hand and said again,

"We can do this." 

Harry grabbed Lou's hand back and they braced themselves for the screams and camera flashes.

 

 


End file.
